Stargazer
by MyDeathParade
Summary: After Blaine breaks-up with Kurt for no reason, Kurt decides that he wants to make something of himself rather than being just the "Gay Glee Kid". Set during Kurt's senior year. Kurt-centric
1. Chapter 1

They normally didn't have huge fights. The usual fights were small and could be resolved so easily. One of their first fights was when Kurt grew angry that all Blaine ever watched on their so-called movie nights was Ariel. That fight was resolved when Blaine pouted.

This one was worse. Way worse.

They could not remember what the fight was about or how it started. The only thing that they could remember of it was how Blaine now hates shopping and Kurt can't look at another Payless shoe brand. To every other person the fight would have seemed silly but to Blaine and Kurt it seemed to have ended their whole relationship. The small fights were leading up to this fight.

When Kurt asked Blaine to a date at Breadsticks via text he fully intended to make up for all the fights. He knew that their relationship was not working and he wanted to bring up whatever romance was left in their relationship and ignite it more.

Blaine, on the other hand, felt that their relationship was a lost cause. After watching many Disney movies he felt that there wasn't anything else to save. He knew and understood that Kurt was different than any other person in the world. He knew he still loved Kurt but couldn't find anything in his heart to think could be different if they actually tried to save their relationship. He knew and understood that He, Blaine, was a coward. As usual if a problem, that included him, came up he abandoned it.

When Saturday Came, both of the boys where nervous. When 6 o'clock came, Kurt pulled up to the restaurant as he saw Blaine already did. Kurt smiled as he remembered that Blaine always came early to their dates.

When Blaine noticed that Kurt was already in the parking lot he opened the door to his own car and forced himself out. He didn't want them to have an actual date. He wanted the breaking up to be done outside of the restaurant and without dinner.

Kurt got out of his truck and before he could make it to the restaurant Blaine stopped him.

"What?" asked Kurt. He looked at the red tint in Blaine's cheeks. "Come on, it's cold out here." He tried to head into the restaurant but again, Blaine blocked him. His smile fell. He tried to look at Blaine in the eyes except he couldn't; Blaine kept looking at the ground. Kurt swallowed nervously, "What's wrong?"

It took several moments for Blaine to respond with an "I'm sorry."

Kurt blinked. His eyebrows came together in confusion. Sorry for what?

"We've been having trouble ever since I transferred from Dalton. I don't know how to say this, but…. I-I'm breaking up. With you."

It took time for Blaine to muster up the courage to look at Kurt. What he saw made his heart shatter in pieces. Kurt kept staring at him. He blinked multiple times trying to keep the tears in. He started to shake his head. "No…. Don't do this to me, please." He stopped blinking and the tears came down like a waterfall. "Please," he said as he stepped towards Blaine. "Y-you can't!"He clutched on to Blaine's coat. He put his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, the tears wetting the cloth of the black coat. "Please," he whispered softly.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine said as he tried to pry Kurt's arms off him. "Please don't make it seem worse than it is."

"'Worse than it is?'" the boy said looking into the eyes of the heart-breaker."'Worse." He repeated. "What could be worse? Me loving you?" He pushed the dark haired boy back, his voice growing louder and tears still in his eyes. "I came here, with courage, trying to bring back what we had. And you are telling me that crying is worse than you breaking up with me? You love me," he argued stabbing a finger into Blaine's chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"You didn't mean to make me upset?" He said with a sarcastic tone. "Courage. You taught me that. Courage is what I came with trying to save our relationship. Courage is what you do NOT have trying to ruin us. All couples have fights, Blaine. They work it out!" Kurt's anger grew every second. His cheeks red with the cold weather and the tears dried on them. "You didn't even try."

Blaine looked up, the sorrow in his eyes replaced with anger. "Don't you say that to me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I have tried. I try all the time. I won't say I don't love you anymore," he stated as he saw Kurt start crying again. "I do. But… I'm done." Blaine got in his car and turned it on. He breathed in and out then left the parking lot.

Kurt stood there, grasping what had happened. He wiped the tears off his cheeks and noticed that his fingers were turning blue. He swallowed and turned to walk to his truck. When he got in he put on his seatbelt and turned on the ignition. It took a long time for Kurt to feel his fingers again and when he did, he drove out and to his house.

He didn't speak to anyone the entire weekend.

_Dear Juliet, _

_ He did it. Why?_

_-Kurt_


	2. Chapter 2

**Concerning the previous chapter, Juliet is supposed to be Kurt's diary. I've always felt that Kurt needed somewhere to vent out his frustrations ever since his middle school years. I chose Juliet because I felt that even though he loves Broadway, he's loved Shakespeare's star-crossed lover's story since a young age.**

**Thank you for following the story!**

* * *

><p>Kurt's everything, besides Blaine was singing. When he quit the Glee Club on the Monday morning before classes, Mr. Schuester was confused. Kurt was one of the original people who audition for the glee club and no matter how much he was being bullied, he kept attending. He knew that Kurt loved the Glee Club but he didn't know why he quit until that afternoon.<p>

* * *

><p>No one had seen Kurt in the morning, during lunch or at his locker. They've seen him during his classes, though. Rachel talked with Kurt during their English class and he seemed totally fine, as the Broadway diva said. Lauren saw him being slushied by a football player (the glee club members winced as she said this) in front of his French class, nothing out of the usual.<p>

When Mr. Schuester heard them talking about Kurt he told them the news. Everyone started yelling, demanding answers.

Mercedes, even though she was angry, sat down on one of the hard, plastic chairs. She noticed, by a glance of the eye, that Blaine had his lips in a tight line and was sitting down, as well, with his arms crossed against his chest. She didn't like that he was not showing concern like the rest of the club.

She got up and sat next to him. Blaine jumped at the sudden sound of the chair leg scraping against the floor. He blushed and uncrossed his arms.

"What's wrong with Kurt? Why'd he quit?"

His shoulder's tensed and he said, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You guys talk about everything and anything," she stated. She was right. That was how their relationship started and that was how it continued.

He felt the pressure of Mercedes' stare. He looked around to see if anyone else was lokking at him. When the coast was cleared he leaned towards her and cupped his hand around her left ear. In a small voice he whispered, "We broke up."

"YOU DID WHAT?" All the heads in the choir room to look at the cause of Mercedes' outburst. She seemed unfazed by the sudden increase of attention. Why did you break up?"

Blaine liked the attention that he got while he sang. He didn't like the attention that he was getting now. The stares that he was getting weren't full of admiration but full of venom. Who would blame them? He broke the heart of their best friend.

He told them about his decision. He couldn't look anyone in the eyes. He cowardly kept his eyes down. When he finished, the room was silent for some time.

Tina was the first one to decide to speak up. "Maybe we can get him back."

"Yeah," Britney said in a dreamy voice. "Us unicorns have to stick together."

Ignoring what Britney said, Tina continued, "He'll see that it was stupid to quit the glee club. Singing is his only reason for living now. He won't give it up."

They all agree. Kurt was just being Kurt: dramatic. He'll come back around, he had to.

Unlike the others, Puck didn't dream like them. "He won't," he said. Before the girls started yelling, he continued, "Why would he? I wouldn't. I mean, it's the _glee _club. We're below the math geeks at McKinley. And he's gay and the whole school knows it. It's not like he tries hiding it either. That doesn't even make him as cool as dirt. He's below it.

_And_ to top it off, his ex-boyfriend the guy who was supposed to make his senior year special yet broke his heart is in the worthless glee club. Why would he want to continue the glee club?"

Everyone stared at Puck. He didn't back down from their piercing eyes. It made sense. _Since when do I back up Hummel?_

They knew that it was the truth. Kurt wouldn't come back.

_He won't come back_, they thought, _unless they begged._


	3. Chapter 3

**You know how there are those authors that post a new story and like two updates later they are on some sort of hiatus? Yeah... I'm so sorry. But... thanks for adding this story to your favorites/story alerts. And special thanks to my friend and her sister who keep encouraging me! Sorry for any type of error, I seriously wrote this up today.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It was proven that the New Directions couldn't beg if they couldn't find Kurt. They saw him; in the mornings before school, he dropped off Finn. Finn couldn't get Kurt to talk, though. They also saw him in classes but couldn't talk to him there either. The teachers would call them out and tell them to shut up. When they passed notes to Kurt he would rip them up. In the hallways he didn't spend time at his locker doing his hair or checking over his outfit for the day, he just got his book or binder and went to his next class.

He didn't have lunch with them anymore. That's what made everyone disappointed. What happened that made him hate them? Obviously it wasn't the break up.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't want to talk to them. He knows they will get into his business like they did when his father was in the hospital. He doesn't want them to tell him that everything is going to be okay and his voice is going to come back. He didn't want to see their pity and for them to say that Blaine was dumb enough to let him go. Kurt really didn't want to see them, especially Blaine, treat him like a porcelain doll.<p>

He spent his time in the library or empty classrooms studying. After realizing that he couldn't sing anymore he felt that he should move on to his second dream. To be a doctor. Kurt remembered that when his father was in the hospital the doctors were professional answering his questions about everything that he was curious about. He also remembered how the doctors didn't have emotion. _I'm going to be better, though._

For a whole week he researched different doctors; what their grades were in school, what college or university they went to, what they majored in, where they are working now, everything. He learned about places he has never even heard of, places he _knew_ he would want to go being a singer or not. He also learnt of different scholarships that could help him get to those places because Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to afford the education without them.

* * *

><p>A week after quitting the New Directions, Kurt met a boy. Not someone to be romantically involved with though, Johnny was straight. Kurt met Johnny in the library. He seemed to be trying to study but every five seconds he sighed out of boredom. There wasn't anywhere to sit, though. All the tables were occupied by a group so Kurt sat on Johnny's table. Johnny looked up at the sound of the chair moving but didn't say anything when he saw Kurt there. Kurt laid his books on the table and started reading. The red-head, Johnny, noticed the five science books and started having a mental battle with himself.<p>

_Should I ask? No, he'll probably just ignore me either way. But he seems to be good with science, the way he keeps reading and flipping the pages with ease. But if I ask he'll probably say that I'm a dumb-ass just because I can't grasp such an easy concept. But on the other hand, he seems nice so he probably would help. No, I'll–Yes. No. Yes! No, dammit! Just ask, what's the worst that can happen?_

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Johnny swallowed loudly and hesitantly looked up. Two blue-green eyes looked directly at him with an eyebrow arched up.

"N-no. Why?" _Dammit! Now he definitely won't help! He thinks I'm some creep._

"Because you are keep glancing at me like I either have some disease or I'm about to rape you. And I assure you I have regular doctor appointments and you aren't my type." Johnny felt the blush crawling to his face.

"What? No! I wasn't thinking any of those things," he exclaimed loudly. There was a loud _shush! _coming behind him and he didn't have to turn his head to see the librarian glaring at him. "I just…" Johnny looked down, embarrassed. He wrapped his left arm around himself and with his right hand he pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "You seem to understand the science stuff," he mumbled, "could you… possibly help me?"

Johnny swallowed again and slowly looked up again. "So you don't think I have a disease or that I'm going to rape you just because I'm gay?" Kurt asked. Johnny shook his head. Kurt closed his book, stood up and walked to sit to the chair next to Johnny. "Do you have a test over this chapter?" Johnny nodded. "Is your teacher Mr. Carter?" Johnny nodded again. "Okay, I had him last year. Well, this chapter isn't the hardest but there is some stuff that you do have to remember, though, for the test. Basically, cells…"

* * *

><p>Kurt felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around with his bitch-face ready to insult whatever Neanderthal that is trying to slush him. But just mad his face neutral for the kid that he helped in the library today. <em>Johnny?<em> "Yes?"

"I passed! All thanks to you, of course! I know you probably don't want to talk to me, me being a loser and all, but I just wanted to tell you that I passed and with an A!" Kurt didn't have the heart to tell the kid he could care less if he passed when in reality it wasn't true. During his last class he was worried that whatever he told the boy wasn't right and he would certainly fail. Hearing the good news Kurt felt relieved.

Kurt closed his locker. "No worries, it's nice having some good news," he said. Seeing the lop-sided smile on the red-head made the corner of Kurt's lips go up.

"So, um…" Kurt saw Johnny walking next to him in the hallway twisting his hands nervously. "I was wondering, if you weren't busy, or anything…"

Kurt stopped with Johnny stopping right after him. Turning to face the slightly taller boy he said, "Are you always this nervous? You act like you're about to ask someone to prom, or something."

Johnny chuckled but kept twisting his hands. "Yeah, I guess. I'm always nervous around people, I suppose," he replied in a hurry. "Like I was trying to say, would you mind tutoring me?"

With no hesitation, "Sure." Kurt resumed walking like it was no big deal.

Johnny struggled to keep up with him. "Thanks! Um, when would you like to start? I'm free pretty much every day. So…"

"You know what," Kurt started. "Meet me at my locker straight after school and I'll give you my information. But unless you want to be late to class, I suggest hurrying." Kurt almost laughed at the comical face the boy made.

"Thanks!" Johnny said while running in the hallway.

Kurt went into his French classroom, ignoring everyone, and went to his seat at the back. He couldn't help but smile. Maybe making new friends is the way to a fresh new start.


	4. Chapter 4

_**That awkward moment when you want to change the name of your story because you can't figure out how to tie the name into the story anymore.**_

**Originally, I named it "Stargazer" because in a future chapter there would be some mentioning about stars. Now, with the way things are going, I doubt the name is going to fit with the story. **

**Thanks again for reading, following me and the story, and for putting it on your favorites. Now, I'm not new to FanFiction but I am new to posting on the website so I don't know how things work. I think, mistake me if I'm wrong, that you can't reply to reviews so…:**

**To **_**KeepOnMovingUp94**_**: Thank you for being so nice. Johnny is OC and I plan to keep him till the end of the story and other characters.**

**To **_**Mischievous Gleek**_**: Thank you for pointing that out because if you didn't I would have forgotten about it. I did forget to put the reason for him losing his voice in the second chapter like I planned but it is in the next chapters.**

**And to those who have reviewed on how much you like the story, thanks.**

**This chapter is just a filler, I start school again tomorrow and I probably won't have time to update soon. **

Disclaimer: I am not associated with Glee in any way or form. All characters on the show belong to their owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Lauren Zizes wasn't someone who wanted to get into the paparazzi business. She didn't even like watching "news" shows about celebrities unless they had Robert Pattinson or something related to Twilight on them. That didn't really stop her from helping her friend Jacob Ben Israel in his little blog. She followed him around with the big technical camera and microphone around school at least once every semester. Due to Jacob getting head lice in the beginning of the school year, the semester interview for "Glee's Gay Big Summer Part 2" was cancelled and the one they were filming now would be called "Glee Against Gay: Hummel Troubles".

Their first stop was Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry.

"_Finn Hudson, is it true that Kurt Hummel, your step-brother, quit New Directions due to the huge gay crush he had –and currently has– on you?"_

_Before Finn could answer Jacob's question Rachel was seen laying a hand on the taller man's shoulder. The camera zoomed to her. "I could assure you, Kurt has no romantic affections toward Finn. And if there was he would bring it to the glee club and he and I would sing a song about how first loves don't always return the same affection and our voices harmonize perfectly." The audience can see the girl looking beyond the camera with big glass eyes and with a fist in the air. "There would be tears but there would also be lesson in–"_

"_No, Kurt doesn't have a crush on me and didn't quit because of that." The camera zoomed out so Finn could be in the shot. Rachel looked at the camera. And while Finn talked about how _bros don't have crushes on their other bro because it's like liking a sister and that would be gross _the girl t is quietly saying that she wasn't finished talking. After Finn has finished explaining, the scene ends and another starts with Mercedes and Tina talking at their lockers._

"_No, girl. See the shirt doesn't match the–"_

"_Hello ladies," Jacob says getting their attention. They turn to look at the camera and straighten their posture while rolling their eyes. The camera turns to Jacob. "Give us your feelings on today's topic: Reasons why Gay Hummel quit glee."_

_The camera quickly switches to the girls and sees Mercedes narrowing her eyes at the boy. "His name isn't Gay Hummel. It's Kurt. And no, we will not lower ourselves to your level by giving our _feelings_ on my boy's decision. If he wants to quit then so be it."_

"_Rumor has it," the camera switches back to Jacob, "that because Hummel isn't in the club anymore he doesn't talk to any of the New Directions members causing the club to have fights with Blaine Anderson."_

_The camera goes back to the girls but zooms in on Tina. "Blaine is part of New Directions. Just because he and Kurt were dating doesn't mean that it was the only reason we liked him." She bit her lip and sneaked a glance at Mercedes, who was looking at her. "We don't have fights with him because of or anything relating to Kurt. We don't have fights with him, period. And Kurt does talk to us just not a lot because he _is _graduating this year and it has been hectic with colleges and stuff."_

_Again to Jacob, "You heard it here first folks. D-E-N-I-A-L, denial." Before the scene ends you can hear two girls complaining._

_In the choir room the audience sees Will Schuester grading papers. _

"_Mr. Schuester, give us your thoughts one the gayest kid on glee club quitting." Mr. Schuester looks up, startled, from his seat on the piano bench. He notices the camera and opens his mouth only to close it again. He visibly swallows and a moan from Lauren is heard loudly. Jacob quiets her and waits for the Spanish teacher's response._

"_As great a contribution Kurt's voice gave us, we will have to move on if we want to win Nationals this year."_

"_Are you aware," the camera switches to Jacob quickly before going back to Schuester, "That a rumor says Gay McGay-Pants quit because of your awful rapping and your ability to let gay and sexist jokes slide?"_

"_What?" Will looks alarmed. "I have kept my rapping to a minimum because we haven't done as much hip-hop the past year. I also do not let gay and sexist jokes slide."_

"_Are you aware that I just called Gay Hummel the 'gayest kid in glee club' and 'Gay McGay-Pants' and you didn't think of correcting me."_

_Mr. Schue is seen swallowing again and the camera turns to Jacob Ben Israel. "Denial."_

_The next scene starts with Blaine Anderson putting books into his satchel. Noticing Jacob and Lauren he looks up and says, "Hello Lauren and Lauren's friend." He holds a hand out and Jacob shakes it. The camera zooms in to Blaine cleaning his palm on his pants then zooming out again._

"_Give us the scoop on the Anderson/Hummel Breakup. Who broke up with who, where, and why?"_

_Blaine looks down at his watch and says, "I actually have to get going, don't want to be late to class." He quickly closes his locker, turns around and walks away quickly. The camera shakes in Lauren's hands as she follows Jacob going after the shorter boy. _

"_I have three sources claiming you did it outside of Breadsticks," Jacob calls out after Blaine. "One rumor that it was because he wouldn't put out and another saying that the sex was bad." The camera zooms out to fit Jacob and Blaine, while Blaine stops. "You know, you are both setting an example to the homophobes of Lima saying that gays shouldn't be accepted because they are just going to break-up either way." Blaine's shoulders tense and he turns to face Jacob and the camera._

"_Look," he says. "Relationships shouldn't end because of no sex or bad sex and ours didn't. And straight couples break-up because of other selfish reasons, just like gay couples. Gay couples face the same problems as straight ones, nothing out of the ordinary. And as for why we broke up, that's for us to know and for you to leave alone."_

_The last scene is of Kurt Hummel spraying his hair with hairspray. "What was the reason for you and Anderson's break up?"_

"_That's none of anyone's concern but his and I," Kurt says as he put the cap back on the tube and put the hair spray in his locker._

"_Well, then. Why did you quit the glee club?"_

"_That is no one's concern except for mine." Kurt closed his locker and turns to leave. "I suggest you lose the green shirt, it looks like someone hurled on you."_

_The camera catches Blaine with Mercedes and Tina looking at Kurt's back after he passes them._

"_No comment, I guess." At last, Jacob's face is seen. "That's it for Glee Against Gay: Hummel Troubles. Until next time, this is Jacob Ben Israel reporting from McKinley High."_


	5. Chapter 5

**I was supposed to have this up yesterday for my friend's birthday. She was incredibly pissed today because I forgot my USB, in which this chapter was in, at school. Sorry Mel, to make it up I will post another chapter up next week just for you. **_**Happy Birthday Melissa! And many more (unless you are killed by our demon teacher's Satan worshiping cat)!**_

**Again, thanks for adding this story to your Alerts/Favorites.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Kurt smiled at Johnny's story about his friends. They seemed like the type of friends you would see in an after school special. They really did care about him and he cares about them.

A week ago Kurt met Johnny and they seemed to be inseparable now. Kurt learned a lot about the red-head. His dad is a children's doctor and his mom is gone. He liked art and video games. He didn't know much about music except for classical and what his friends played. It was a mystery from where he got his hair color from. He starts hyperventilating when he drives. Many things that make him smile and think, _There are people like this in McKinley and not the glee club?_

Kurt also learned about things that Johnny won't talk about. Things like, when he walks in crowds he holds his torso with his left hand, he stutters when people look at him, he doesn't look into other people's eyes. _He's always nervous._

Many times Johnny tried to ask Kurt about the New Directions. He always changed the topic to something else, though, when he thought Kurt looked uneasy. Johnny stopped trying to ask, he didn't want to make his new friend hate him.

* * *

><p>This was Sue's chance. Schuester's son, the Other Gay, obviously messed things up with her Porcelain if Porcelain quit the sad excuse for a glee club. The next thing Sue needed to do was get Porcelain back on the Cheerios that way she would win Nationals this year. Nothing will get in her way.<p>

There he was talking to some ginger kid. Sue shoved some jock out of her way and moved towards her victim.

"Porcelain."

He stood tall and turned around to meet her eyes. "Couch Sylvester," he said. The ginger made a run for it but Hummel grabbed his arm before he left.

"My minions have informed me that you are no more with Schuester's Island of Misfit Toys. Is this true?" She pushed away a kid that came to close to her. Sue Sylvester was allowed to hit or push anyone who wasn't a foot away from her; it was harassment if they were too close. It was in her contract.

Kurt relaxed his hand around Ginger's arm. "Yes, I quit the glee club about a week ago."

"Good, let's go to my office to get you your Cheerio's uniform on."

Sue turned to go to her office but Kurt stopped her. "I can't."

"Are you defying me, Porcelain? Do you want to know what happens with humans that don't do as I say?"

Kurt let go of Ginger's arm and told him to go. This time the Ginger hesitated before Coach Sylvester looked him straight in the eyes. She cocked her right eyebrow at him. Ah, there it was. Fear.

"I am not saying I can't join the Cheerio's because you are running against my father in the election." Sue forgot all about Porcelain being Chimpanzee's kid. There was no resemblance at all. She saw Kurt lean on a locker with a huge book caught tightly in between his chest and arms. The kid can read, he's not much of an idiot like the girls on the team. "I know that you want me to win you that Nationals trophy with my voice and that's the only reason you want me back on the squad. I lost my voice, that's why I quit Glee." He stood, again, shoulders straight. Damn him for having no fear against _the _Sue Sylvester.

Either way, Sue Sylvester doesn't take no for an answer when it comes to her precious Cheerios. Sue needs Porcelain that way the stupid glee kids will settle into pits of depression because their beloved best friend betrayed them. She remembered what kept Bubble Boobs and Dumb Princess in the Cheerios last year, compliments and popularity. "Listen, _Kurt_," now all of his attention was on her, she never called Cheerios by name. "You are one of my favorite people on the squad, and not just because you can't get pregnant or you don't like altering your body. You are the most obedient and you don't do it for the popularity. You-"

"Ms. Sylvester," Kurt cut in to stop her nonsense. He knew what she was doing and he wasn't buying it. She knew that he knew.

"Listen, kid. You need two semester of P.E. to graduate, that's the deal. So far you have none," she said. _A kid like him doesn't like sweating_, she knew that much. This was the only way to get him in.

"Yes, I do," Kurt said with a frown. "I was in the Cheerios my sophomore year, remember? In my contract it said that being in the Cheerios is gym that way I don't have to take the class."

"Read the fine print, Sweet Cheeks. I have a say if you get your P.E. credits from Cheerios or not. I declare that you didn't do gym your sophomore year. Therefore you still need your two semesters of P.E. but the class is already full. You can get the next semester but then you'll be one semester short."

Kurt averted his eyes from her gaze. Damn, what now? I really need those credits. Admitting defeat, he put looked at her again. "I hope it still fits."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Mercedes couldn't believe their eyes. There was their boy Kurt, late for class, in his Cheerio uniform. He ignored them, finding his seat behind theirs. They turned to look at him but they quickly turned to the front of the classroom when the teacher caught them. They shared a look and took out their cellphones.<p>

Kurt couldn't look at them. The humiliation. He remembered what the uniform did to him. He remembered what it did to his best friend. He knew the consequences that came with the uniform. He only hoped that his old friends and his new one knew that it wasn't for attention like the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I promised this chapter up about 2, maybe 3 weeks ago? I got held up with studying and then finals and then I kept forgetting my USB. After that my computer decided it wanted to be new so now everything is gone from there. **

**I know you guys want me to post longer chapters but I try to make every chapter at least two pages long on Word, so... I am actually trying to work out a schedule so that I can post longer chapters because I do want them to be longer.  
><strong>

**I have two other ideas for Klaine stories and one for Sekurt (I'm so excited for this one after I learned about the many possibilities of Sebastian/Kurt). These three will have at least five chapters done before I post them. **

**SPOILER ALERT HERE: Many of you have seen the picture of Blaine getting slushied. I am going to incorporate this into this story in the future. Just because Klaine has broken up doesn't mean this story is just about Kurt. This story, I want it to be, will be based on the actual things that are happening on the show.  
><strong>

**Again, sorry for the late-ness. And thanks for reviewing/following.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Oh hell no!" The door to the choir room slammed open. "If I am co-captain with Becky then there is no way this kid can be captain instead of me. I've been here longer than he has! _Este maldito, se cree que puede__-" _Britney tried calm down Santana. The hype of the new male Cheerio was all over the school. Everyone was trying to make sense of it. How did Ms. Sylvester manage to catch Kurt when no one in New Directions could?

Rachel got up from her seat and stepped in front of the Latina. "Santana, I can see why you could be-".

"Shut it, Hobbit! I don't want to listen to your voice," Santana cut in. How dare he? Kurt was starting to be one of her friends. Why would he betray her?

"Santana, please sit down," said Mr. Schue. He sat down some sheet music. "We have to accept Kurt's choice. I know that Ms. Sylvester may be mischievous but we have to be happy for Kurt." He settled for passing sheet music. "All of you are going to audition for West Side Story, right? Well, here is your sheet music. Rachel," he went to the bottom of the stack, "here is your music for _I Feel Pretty._" Half of the New Directions rolled their eyes. Of course they are just going to give her the part. "Artie is with Ms. Pillsbury talking about the sets. You can practice"-

"Mr. Schue?" All eyes turned to look at Mercedes, all except for Rachel's who was busy talking to Brad over at the piano. "Can I have the sheet music, too?"

Schuester looked confused. "Sure, but what for?"

" I want to audition for Maria."

* * *

><p>"Nice uniform," Johnny said as he sat down at their usual table. Kurt sat with his black journal open beside a book about Broadway that was also opened. He rolled his eyes at Johnny's comment and then opened a granola bar slowly; afraid the librarian would fuss at him.<p>

"Leave me alone, I had no other choice. It was this or die at Sue Sylvester's hands." Johnny chuckled at what Kurt said, yet believed him.

"So," Johnny said while taking out his own plastic container full of washed grapes. "I'm guessing you'll be singing again, then. Since that's what you did last time you were on the squad."

Kurt brushed off a crumb that fell on his uniform. "Did you rinse those grapes or washed them each?" He held out his hand to Johnny. Four grapes were put in his palmed and Kurt brought his hand back. "No, I won't be singing again. I told her that I lost my voice and she still made me join."

Johnny remembered what Kurt said that took his voice. It made since, sort of. A dramatic break up between him and the love of his life, his first love. It made for a great Spanish novela. _Maria, overcome with grief of losing her fiancé, Juan, to another woman, lost her voice. She cannot go forth her dream to become a famous singer if she can't find love to bring her voice back. _Of course in this case, Kurt didn't lose a fiancé and the said fiancé didn't cheating on Kurt either.

"So, then why did you rejoin?"

Finishing his last grape, Kurt closed his journal and book. "I hate the Cheerios. I hate that they are on top of the food chain. I hate that they don't get bullied. I hate how they get more than half of the money the school has. I hate how they make people insecure." As he was saying this he was playing with his granola bar wrapper. His hands kept moving as if he was nervous. "I need to try not to hate them because they are my only way out of this loser town…. I need to be a Cheerio so that I could pass gym."

The red-head nodded, as if he understood. He quietly ate his triple washed grapes. After a time of Kurt watching him, Johnny covered his container as if to put it away, "You never know, you could change all that stuff that you hate about them."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and bit the inside of his cheek in contemplation. "What do you mean?"

"Brittany Pierce is running for Class President, I'm sure you've heard. She's bribing people to vote for her for candy and top less days. Then there's that hockey player that wants to lay off all the teachers," Johnny bit his lip, unsure if he should continue talking. "You complain that the teachers here are crap and you say that people shouldn't be bullied just because they aren't a jock or a Cheerio. Maybe you can do something about it." Johnny blushed at the attention he was getting from the other boy. "Y-your dad, he's running against Coach Sylvester because of the arts. Maybe, i-if you want totally up to you, d-don't listen to me or anything, you can run for president for the education and the protection of other students."

Kurt wasn't sure what to say. He knew Brittany was running, the whole school was forced to go see her perform and make her announcement. "Do you think I can? You know, win?"

"Does it matter? Even if you didn't win it would make for a great thing on your resume. Even then, you don't need to be president to make a change in the school." They both started gathering their things since lunch was almost over.

Kurt was gathering his thoughts, afraid that what he was going to say next wouldn't make since. "I've been thinking, maybe we could help people. I was thinking we could make a club that helps kids who are having trouble in high school. Like with studies or personal problems, stuff like that."

"I think that's something you could ask Ms. Pillsbury about."


End file.
